


Rosebud Kisses

by RosaCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, F/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pottercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaCalavera/pseuds/RosaCalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily loved her Daddy's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebud Kisses

It was late at night, way past her bedtime, and Lily couldn't sleep.

The winter storm raging outside had awoken her earlier in the night. Though the soft glow of starlight made the prancing unicorns, and fluttering fairy wings on her painted walls look beautiful, she still thought the shadowed corners were scary.

The leafless tree outside her window, rustling violently against the wind, made her anxiety all the worse. The pink and purple swirling galaxies with its many bright stars, painted above her, the only comfort of the night.

James had said once that all scary stories happened on cold and stormy nights. So this, her ten-almost-eleven year old mind reasoned, was good enough cause for alarm. Al was clever, she thought, he wouldn't have been scared. He would've told her to not think about it cos then it would keep her awake longer. Nightmares were not real, so being scared of them was stupid. The storm was natural and it was normal and normal things shouldn't scare her, he'd once said. Then again, her mind argued, he may've been scared right alongside her.

Once, when he'd been younger, Al had been caught out in a storm after he'd snuck out with Mummy's new broom. Lightning had scared him ever since. So he might not have been brave this time around either. James, on the other hand, might've slept through the storm.

She couldn't know for sure though as her older brothers were currently spending the night at Nan Andy's house. Home for Winter Hols, they had made sure to Floo Teddy as quickly as possible and secure a night out with him. All three had been more than willing to take her along but because she was a girl, she'd not been allowed to attend. Instead, she had been taken to visit with Hugo for a bit. Her Mummy had even let her play with her make-up before bathtime.

Lily still thought it unfair. She wanted to hear Hogwarts stories too.

Lightning flashed, and long spidery hands danced across her walls. Its just the tree she told herself and stared hard at the beautiful stars above her. But as lightning flashed and thunder cracked, her concentration broke and she screamed.

Not a minute later did her bedroom door burst open. A shadowed figure was stood on the doorway, wand raised and moving over each corner of the room and window.

With heavy tears cascading over round pale cheeks, she stared at her daddy and gave another startled cry as thunder clapped around her, much louder than before. Chuckling, he raised his free hand to rub over his eyes and down his face. Wand now pointed downward.

'Afraid of the storm Petal?' he asked quietly, slowly making his way to her bedside.

She nodded, taking comfort in his presence and the familiar petname. Without thinking, she crawled towards him and in one swift and well coordinated move, she was craddled against his chest. Warm and safe, smelling his familiar scent.

With his hand scratching at her hair as he kissed her forehead, she slowly felt herself begin to relax. The storm no longer as threatening, now that her daddy was with her.

He always made her feel safe and loved. His hugs were the best, and his kisses warmed her better than any hot chocolate ever could. After a second thought, she realised that was what she needed and wanted the most right now.

She wanted her daddy's yummy kisses.

Raising her head, Lily stared at him expectantly. With a soft smile and unspoken understanding, he lowered his head and briefly touched his lips to hers.

Pouting at the too fast caress, a small laugh escaped him. After a quick glance to her still open bedroom door, he captured her lips once more. Suckling and nibbling, the way he knew she liked.

All to quickly, he stopped again.

Returning her smile, he picked her up and lay her under the covers. His bottle green eyes focused solely on her mouth. With a quick look to the door and a moments hesitation, he leaned over her and met her moist lips once again.

Just as soft and quick as before. It wasnt enough. She puckered her mouth, dragging out the sensation a bit longer. A tingle ran down her spine when she felt her daddy returning the caress. Though it lasted longer than before, it still ended much too quickly for her liking.

Lily licked her lips, savouring his taste.

Only a hairs breathe away, he rubbed his nose against hers. Brown eyes moved over his scar, met bright green eyes, and ended at his smiling lips. He laughed low and deep.

'Does my sweet Petal want Rosebud Kisses...?' he asked.

Her eyes lit up at the offer and playful tone. A small giggle escaped her as she answered with an excited yes.

Smiling down on her, he lowered his lips once again and softly met her own.

She loved his kisses.

So different to the ones he gave everyone else. They were only for her, and that they were almost always a surprise made them all the better.

She would only get them on special occasions, and for different reasons. A few times, it'd been as a gift for having been a good girl when he'd been in charge of watching her. Sometimes, if her and her daddy were alone, she'd get them for no reason at all. One time he'd kissed her to sleep because he loved her and had felt like doing it.

It was always at different times too.

If her mummy was away busy with work, she would get kisses whenever she asked. Day or night, as many times as she wanted and in any room of the house.

When her brothers were home, or the house was full, she would only get them in her room. Sometimes, he surprised her. One time, in the middle of the day, he'd brought her into his study (even though no one was allowed to be in there), sat her on his lap and had gently rubbed at her until she had shuddered and moaned. He'd nibbled on her neck all the while.

Usually though, it happened at night and on her bed.

He would tuck her in and if she asked nicely, he would wake her up for kisses.

On those nights, she had to be extra quiet. They were special kisses only for her, and no one was to know. She was her daddy's favourite, and he'd said that Mummy, James and Al would get jealous. She didn't want that so she'd promised to not say anything, to anyone. Ever.

It was a bit fun too - having a secret with her daddy. It was like she was his Auror partner and they had a secret mission that needed them to be quiet...

She wasn't always quiet though.

Sometimes, she couldn't stop herself from being loud.

Her daddy never minded, and though he used spells to make sure no one would wake up, he still said she needed to practice being quiet. It was important he'd said, and that it would be easier for her as she got older.

For now though, much like this night, her daddy had his magic.

'I'm going to make sure Mummy doesn't wake up alright?' he whispered between warm kisses, 'I'll be right back baby.'

She watched him rise, and it was only then that she noticed his Auror robes.

Her daddy was always up late cos of his work.

James said it was cos Aurors always worked hard. Al said it was cos he was Harry Potter. Teddy said they were both right. Though she didnt really understand, she still believed Teddy over her brothers.

The wind howled and a loud clap of thunder echoed in the night.

Doing her best to ignore her pounding heart, she stared at the brightest star on her ceiling wall, wondering why her daddy was taking so long. No sooner had she thought that did a bright red flash light up the corridor. Quickly followed by a blinding white light.

Mummy wouldn't wake up now unless daddy let her.

Seconds later, he was there again, over her. His lips on her own, his moist tongue now gently touching hers. Kissing her slowly, running his mouth over her neck and face. She couldn't stop the breathy moans. Then he spoke the words he always did right before he kissed her all over, and her belly filled with butterflies and pixies.

'I love you Lily.'

Squirming at what she knew would follow, she smiled brightly at him. 'I love you too Daddy.'

Bright green eyes twinkled behind glasses, and he laughed quietly as she began to giggle. He raised a finger to her lips, softly running it over them.

'Shhh Petal,' he gently chastized. 'Mummy can't wake up right now, but we still have to be quiet ok?'

Nodding eagerly, she removed her nightgown, and watched as her daddy threw it aside, not once taking his eyes off of her. From her eyes to lips, down to her pink knickers and toes, he took her all in before capturing her mouth once more.

'Youre so pretty baby,' he mumbled against her.

Smiling shyly, she felt herself blush. Lily turned her head, trying to hide behind a curtain of red hair.

He chuckled and kissed the delicate flesh of her exposed neck as a hand traveled downwards and began to caress her.

The feel of his nails, lightly running over the thin cloth which covered her most delicate area caused her breath to hitch. She smiled up at him. At her big, strong Daddy who loved her and made her feel good with kisses.

Lily reached out to him, wordlessly demanding a kiss. All her focus now centered on his hand's tender movements. He hummed with satisfaction as she softly sighed. Long fingers petting her slowly, causing her to wriggle.

'So sweet my Lily Petal,' he whispered into her ear, before he began to make his way down.

Much slower that she had wanted him to move, he finally settled himself between her legs. Kissing her knees and thighs, he started pulling off her knickers. Giving her a small wink when she raised her bum to help him along.

She giggled at the gesture, which quickly turned into a gasp when he delicately ran a finger over her. A low, satisfying hum escaped him as he looked at the newly exposed flesh.

'So warm... You're very pink and wet baby,' he murmured.

Bright green eyes stared up at her. He licked his lips, the small action drawing in her eyes. She squirmed.

'Do you want my kisses now Petal?'

Nodding her head, her eyes fluttered shut the moment moistened lips kissed down her inner thigh.

A relieved breath escaping her as he finally reached the place between her legs.

Overwhelmed, a soft moan escaped her. Closing her eyes, she enjoying the light sucking and gentle nibbling of that small spot that would make her shake all over and squirm into his mouth.

Petal's Rosebud was what her daddy called it.

'Oh...' she sighed.

Familiar fingers spread her open and a slow lick from her daddy's warm tongue invaded her senses. Stars, much brighter than those above her, burst behind her closed eyelids and another small cry left her lips.

A firmer swirl followed, and her legs willingly spread wider. A flick and a swirl. Flick and swirl and suck... and another sigh, much louder than before, was ripped from her throat.

Flick and swirl.

Her moans growing louder as his relentless tongue moved against her.

He stopped to kiss her thighs and with a heaving chest, she watched as he raised his wand and mumbled a spell.

The room glowed blue and all outside noise stopped. She looked to the window, and though the wind was just as violent, the room stayed completely silent.

He had used his magic because she'd been too loud again.

'It's okay Petal,' was all she heard before he lowered his mouth onto her again.

'Oh!' she cried as he suckled her Rosebud.

The only sounds in her small bedroom were those of her own ragged breaths, loud moans, and his pleased sighs.

'Daddy...' she pleaded as he lapped at her.

A yummy burn focused on the spot her daddy was tasting. Slowly spreading outwards.

Eyes shut and brow furrowed, she enjoyed the feeling of her daddy making her fly and see the pretty stars. Which only intensified as he moved down a familiar path.

'Daddy!' she gasped as his tongue moved downwards and inside of her. Creating a delicious and much loved sensation.

In, out, in, out. Her hips buckling to meet the intrusion.

'Ah! ... Ah! ...' In and out his tongue moved, occasionally stopping to swirl his tongue or suck her Rosebud.

She moaned with delight, her cries growing louder as her daddy kissed her. Smiling and moaning, Lily began to wriggle as a beautiful pressure began to build. In and out, over and over again, his soft tongue entered her.

Panting and wreathing, needing to hold onto him, her small hands reached into his raven locks and grabbed a fistfull of hair. All the while he continued to thrust his warm, firm tongue into her.

The pressure building higher and higher, making her cry out in pain and moan in pleasure as stars began to explode behind her closed lids.

In, out, in... and all sensation rushed forward.

Back arching, toes curling, her insides pulsing and sweat dripping down her brow, she cried out one last time, louder and unrestrained. 'Daddy!'

Struggling to catch her breath, and vaguely aware of her surroundings she panted and sighed as her Daddy's kisses slowed down, and became gentle again. When at last he raised himself up and stretched out above her, his wet lips were set in a loving smile. Spent and satisfied, sleep began to pull at her.

A small smile on her face, she felt her Daddy lay himself next to her under the covers.

'I love you so much Lily Petal,' he whispered.

She was vaguely aware of him pulling her close, and of his hot skin touching her own. She idly wondered if he was naked too. With her Daddy's hands massaging her bum, lazy kisses on her neck and stars twinkling above, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

When next she awoke, the storm had passed and a painted rainbow and fluffy white clouds had replaced the starry night sky.

Bitting her lip and moaning softly, she threw off her pink duvet and there, between her legs, was her daddy.

Making her feel good with yummy Rosebud Kisses.


End file.
